This invention pertains to a strainer in a faucet assembly, and, in particular, to a faucet strainer which prevents debris contained within fluid supply conduits from impairing the fluid dispensing function of the faucet assembly.
One shortcoming of many faucet assemblies relates to the susceptibility of these assemblies to jam, clog or otherwise become inoperational due to debris within the conduits through which the fluid introduced to the faucet assemblies is transported, For instance, during building of a structure which includes the installation of faucet assemblies, it is not uncommon for debris such as sawdust to enter and be trapped within the water source lines or conduits. This debris problem is particularly prevalent in the mobile home and recreational vehicle industry due to the manner in which these structures are fabricated. When the faucet assembly is subsequently turned on, the sawdust is transported along with the water and eventually reaches the valve assembly. While the water may flow through the valve assembly and out the faucet spout, the sawdust can clog the valve assembly or possibly become lodged or jammed within the valve assembly, thereby preventing a user from turning the faucet on or off. Consequently, many of these faucet assemblies are returned to the manufacturer and claimed to be defective, whereas the problem actually results from the interference of the water carried debris. Thus, it is desirable to provide a faucet assembly, and more particularly a faucet strainer, which reduces the likelihood of faucet assembly malfunction caused by debris carried by the dispensed fluid.